monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugstaves
Bugstaves are a friendly group of monsters consisting of Magical Butterfly, Magical Dragonfly and Magical Ladybug. They can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue Magical Butterfly "My tongue is like a straw... I'll suck up all of the semen from your penis ♪" "I'm still an apprentice magician, but... You'll be in for a painful experience if you take me lightly!" "Mephisto is a very kind teacher. ♪ But if you anger her, you will be eaten..." "What? Intruders at the school?! Today's lessons are canceled? Yaaay!" "A-ah, my scales have scattered again..." "I train a lot and fight against the Grangold troops. War isn't scary!" "Should I use the magic I was taught the other day?" "I like flower nectar, but I also love semen. ♪ I'll suck yours up ♪" "Dragonfly really likes to study. But isn't she a little too serious...?" "Ladybug is very simple-minded. I wonder if she plans on becoming a worthy magician...?" "I'll give you my scales ♪" (+1 Magical Scales) "I'll give you money ♪" (+ 775G) "I'll give you a magic stone ♪" (+1 Red Fire Stone) "Does rice taste good? I want to try it. ♪" (Give 1 Rice) *Yes - "Yaaay, thanks! ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - "I wanted it..." "Give me some money!" (Give 465G) *Yes - "Yaaay, thanks! ♪" (+25 Affinity) *No - "I wanted it..." "My scales got into my eyes... can you give me some eyedrops?" (Give 1 Eyedrops) *Yes - "Yaaay, thanks! ♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - "I wanted it..." "Bug collecting is popular among humans. You don't do that, right?" *I do that - "You're the worst!" (-5 Affinity) *I don't do that - "Yeah, that's cruel!" (+10 Affinity) *You'll be added to my bug collection too! - "Kyaah! Help!" (-5 Affinity) "What does your semen taste like...? Is it sweet? Or is it bitter?" *Sweet - "Yaaay, I'm going to drink a lot! ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Bitter - "...That's disappointing. Then I'll drink just a little and toss you aside." (-5 Affinity) *I've never drank it. - "...Of course!" "Hey, is there anything that you collect? I'm collecting accessories." *I don't collect anything - "Then please collect something! Collection is the light of my life ♪" *I collect accessories - "Honestly, that doesn't suit you..." *I collect the head of monsters - "Kyaah! Help!" (-5 Affinity) "The plant tribe is kind of creepy... I find their wriggling eerie..." *I agree - "That's right! I'll defeat the plant tribe when I'm grown up!" (+10 Affinity) *That's not true - "Eeeh? That's weird!" (-5 Affinity) *But that's good - "You're weird..." (-5 Affinity) "So much homework... Hey, could you help me out for a moment?" *I'll help - "Wow, thanks! ♪" (+10 Affinity) *I won't help - "I guess I have to do it by myself after all..." *You don't have to do it. - "I wouldn't become a decent adult if I did that..." (-5 Affinity) Magical Dragonfly "I'm actually a carnivore... I don't say it often, because I'm drawn to my friends." "Ladybug is kind of laid-back, isn't she? I'd like her to take things a bit more seriously..." "I also learn about international situations during class. Including the atrocities of Grangold..." "Butterfly is competitive and eager to study. She is rather careless with her time however..." "I would like to go to Plansect Village. I want to help the insect tribe, even if just a little." "Even my senior classmates will teach me magic. Everyone admires the elites..." "I've been really interested in lewd things... ...Well, I can't really admit that..." "I need to return to my room early to study for a test... So let's finish this early." "Professor Mephisto is strict, but the students admire her. I'm going to become a greater magician just like Professor." "Ladybug always copies my homework notes... I won't help her, maybe I should write the wrong answers on purpose." "My scales are fairly valuable materials." (+1 Magical Scales) "Please have this money." (+ 780G) "I'll give you this feather, it's very convenient." (+1 Harpy Feather) "I often get hurt during magic training... If you have any herbs, could you share them with me?" (Give 1 Herb) *Yes - "Thank you, I'm saved..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "I see, it cant be helped." "I spent it haphazardly... Could you give me a little money?" (Give 468G) *Yes - "Thank you, I'm saved..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "I see, it cant be helped." "I want to eat meat... I'm a carnivore after all." (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "Thank you, I'm saved..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "I see, it cant be helped." "It is unusual to see intruders in the school. What have you come here for?" *To interrogate Mephisto - "Is that so...? But I trust the Professor." *To learn magic - "You wish to enroll...? Then you must take the exam properly." *To do erotic things - "You're the worst..." (-5 Affinity) "I'm often mistaken for a boy... It may come as a bit of a shock." *I knew you were a girl - "Yes, I'm glad you noticed." (+10 Affinity) *I thought you were a boy - "Did you really...? Good grief..." *I'm rather excited - "You're disgusting..." (-5 Affinity) "Because I excessively read books using my dragonfly eyes, I've become nearsighted... By the way, are you the book-reading type?" *I'm the type that doesn't read much - "You should read a lot, especially since you're a human." *I'm the type that reads the entire way - "Yes... I think we'll get along." (+5 Affinity) *I'm the type that prefers to write. - "Eh, really?! Wow!" (+10 Affinity) "It's a little annoying to be mistaken for a boy... What do you think I should do to avoid being mistaken for one?" *Wear more feminine clothing - "I see... but I'm not very good when it comes to fashion sense. I'll try for the time being." (+10 Affinity) *Expose your lower body - "...Lecher." (-5 Affinity) *Say dirty words. - "I'm not that kind of girl..." (-5 Affinity) "White magic or black magic, which path should I specialize in... Hey, what do you think?" *White magic - "I guess support is better after all... Thank you, I'll try it as a reference." (+5 Affinity) *Black magic - "As expected, offensive magic is better for actual combat... Thank you, I'll try it as a reference." )+5 Affinity) *Both - "That's aiming too high... But I want to improve myself as an apprentice." (+10 Affinity) Magic Ladybug "Dragonfly is a very good friend! But she's so serious, she needs to come out and play soon. ♪" "Insects and plants are fighting at Plantsect Village... Can't everyone just get along?" "I went up to the mountain with my friends and three others. It was a lot of fun ♪" "Yay, Let's play!" "I'm bored with my classes! So you can go on a rampage and crash lessons! ♪" "The upperclassmen are very ero... Erratic people, is what they are ♪" "We are the Monster Lord's barnyard... I mean vanguard!" "Butterfly is a good friend of mine! We always play a lot ♪" "Have you come to the school to play? Then be my magic practice dummy ♪" "I want lots of semen! ♪ I want to suck until my stomach is full! ♪" "Take these scales with you!" (+1 Magical Scales) "Spend this carefully ♪" (+ 720G) "If you get hurt, use this!" (+1 High-Quality Herb) "I want to eat candy. ♪" (Give 1 Toffee) *Yes - "Yaaay! ♪" (+ 20 Affinity) *No - "Disappointing..." "I want money ♪" (Give 432G) *Yes - "Yaaay! ♪" (+ 25 Affinity) *No - "Disappointing..." "If I have harpy feathers, I won't be late for class... Give me some ♪" (Give 1 Harpy Feather) *Yes - "Yaaay! ♪" (+ 30 Affinity) *No - "Disappointing..." "Professor Mephisto's true identity is a serpent, so the ice element should be effective! Does my advise seem useful?" *Very useful - "Hooray, do your best! ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Not useful - "Really? I'm sorry..." (-5 Affinity) *Do you have a grudge? - "It'd be nice to study on my own for a while... N-no, its nothing!" "Do you know what my dreams for the future are?" *To be a bride - "Boooo! I want to become an independent woman!" *To be a great wizard - "Yes, I want to become the world's greatest wizard ♪." (+10 Affinity) *To be a ladybug - "I'm already a ladybug..." (-5 Affinity) "Do you know how many dots ladybug patterns have?" *10 - "Yes, so I'm a ladybug ♪ ...I haven't counted though." (+10 Affinity) *65537 - "Not that many, I'm scared!" (-5 Affinity) *0 - "Isn't that the number of eyes you have...?" "I love to be fashionable. ♪ What kind of dress should I wear tomorrow?" *A cute dress - "I want to be more beautiful than cute... At least that's how I think ladybugs should appear." *A mature dress - "That's right, you have to ascend the stairs to maturity ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Tomorrow will not come for you. - "Guards, there's someone dangerous here!" (-5 Affinity) "Do you study a lot?" *I do - "Boooring!" (-5 Affinity) *I don't - "Yeah! ♪ So you don't need to study much. ♪" (+5 Affinity) *I study lewd things. - "In that case, study lewd things with me too ♪." (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Magical Butterfly: "Hey, let's go out and play!" Magical Ladybug: "I want to fly around the fields! ♪" Magical Dragonfly: "You two won't be able to do homework... Are you sure?" With Magi Staens: Magical Butterfly: "Ah, seniors!" Magical Pixie: "Ah, it's the freshmen!" Magical Elf: "Are you all studying regularly...?" Magical Ladybug: "Of course! ...Maybe."" Magical Succubus: "Do you regularly study lewd things...?" Magical Butterfly: "Alllll the tiime! ♪" Magical Dragonfly: "I don't study them that much..." With Mephisto: Mephisto: "What are you doing for your research projects?" Magical Butterfly: "Gathering semen!" Magical Dragonfly: "Collecting insects..." Magical Ladybug: "Eating tour... ♪" Mephisto: "Good grief, this is worrying..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Bugstaves: "Ehehe..." Bugstaves is secretly playing with matches... The surrounding area caught fire! damage to all enemies 2nd Action: Bugstaves: "Buzzzz..." The Bugstaves are flying around in circles! It's really irritating! happens 3rd Action: Bugstaves: "This is a new spell... Ultra Fire!" Bugstaves causes a gigantic explosion!" takes damage 4th Action: Bugstaves: "So, the kid sitting next door..." The Bugstaves are having a pleasant chat... happens 5th Action: Bugstaves: "This kid got lost. Could you please help?" Beetle Category:Monsters Category:Insects Category:Group Monsters Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Loli Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Artist: Shimpi